Numb Emotions
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Lita Kino is a famous chef, but when her fiance James dies in a plane crash, she finds herself cold and numb to the world. Can a mysterious man break her shell? R
1. Disclaimer

Hey everyone! Magellan*Princess here, and so I don't have to do it on every chapter, I am writing my disclaimer here. The credits—if I have any—will be at the end.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon…but, sadly, in reality I don't -_-; And I just went to the mall and got a new dress and went to the movies, so don't sue! I'm broke!!!!!! And oh, I do own Mary Kallinne and James Opel. They are my characters!! *smiles*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Have Fun Reading My Fanfic: Numb Emotions~  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	2. Chapter 1: Harsh Words

Lita Kino sipped her cappuccino and looked around the little café where she sat. Her cold green eyes swept over the tables and the little mini-bar and she sighed.  
  
"Hello…I'm Peter Krene, and…" A guy walked up to her. Lita smiled, but it had no feeling.  
  
"Lita Kino." She said calmly and quietly, holding out her hand loosely.  
  
Peter looked into her eyes and Lita was suddenly cold again. "Can I sit?"  
  
"Do what you'd like. It's a free country." Lita said coldly. Peter was obviously worrying, but Lita didn't care. He was a man. She didn't trust men anymore—not after James.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered nervously. "You must be waiting for someone."  
  
"I am, in fact." Lita said, and turned away, her French-braided chocolate hair snapping with the movement of her head. 'What's wrong with me?' Lita wondered. 'I can't feel anything. I haven't since…James…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita, I'm just going to Alaska for a few days! I'll be fine, I promise!" James laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any food?" Lita joined him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Lita!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miss Kino, I'm sorry, but your fiancé died in the crash." The flight attendant said smoothly.  
  
Lita sobbed. "James…you said you'd be okay. You said you'd be right back…"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita?" a short girl with light brown hair sat at her table. "Are you okay?"  
  
Lita snapped out of her flashbacks, wiping the tears forming at her eyes. "I'm okay, Mary."  
  
"It's James?"  
  
"Yes." The tears started to fall.  
  
"Lita, it's okay." Mary said, patting Lita's shoulder. "You need to cry."  
  
"I don't want to cry." Lita said between sobs.  
  
"You haven't cried, or smiled, or laughed, or gotten angry, or been happy since James died, Lita. You need to get over the fact that he died."  
  
"I have, Miss I-Like-Meddling-with-other-people's-business!" Lita snapped at her friend.  
  
Mary shrunk back, then got up and got her purse. "I have to go, Lita." She said sharply. She turned and left, and Lita held her face in her hands. 'How could I do that to Mary!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Lita, right?" A girl walked up to her.  
  
"Yes." Lita looked up at the girl. Her long raven reached down to her waist and shimmered purple in the light.  
  
"Can I sit down?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes." Lita said in a monotone voice.  
  
"I see you have problems trusting people?" the girl asked again.  
  
Lita hesitated. "Yes."  
  
"My name is Raye. If you want, I can help you."  
  
"Thank you." Lita got herself composed and smoothed out her green suit. She was 21 years old, for god sakes! Shouldn't she be able to get over one guy, one time? He was dead. Nothing would bring him back. Nothing.  
  
"So your friend, Mar—" Raye stopped and gaped at Lita.  
  
"What?" Lita asked without feeling.  
  
"Oh. My. God. You're Lita Kino!" Raye said, jaw still dropped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The famous chef! I cannot believe I am talking to Lita Kino right now…my mom used to love your show!"  
  
"Well…thank you, I think." Lita said. She heard enough about her fame. She just wanted her friend back.  
  
"Um…can I get you a drink, or…"  
  
"No, I have a cappuccino. You can help me get my friend back, however." Lita said, still business-like.  
  
"Okay. So Marie is mad."  
  
"Mary. And yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I—I snapped at her."  
  
"Oh, this isn't too hard to fix. Just tell her you're sorry…and you were crying, I believe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not much for idle chit-chat, are you." Raye said, more stating than asking.  
  
Lita answered anyway. "No."  
  
"Good then! We'll get along." Raye smiled. "I have to go. Um…if you ever want to contact me again or anything, I live at the Hikawa Jinja Shrine. Do you know it?"  
  
Lita found the edges of her lips start to move upwards into a smile. "Everyone knows it. On Sendai Hill."  
  
"Yes." Raye said, smiling. She got her long red leather coat and turned to leave.  
  
"Raye, before you go…" Lita said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you like it? I think it's cool so far :p but what do I know, right? Read/Review!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess  
  
P.S.—  
  
*~*=author's note  
  
***=scene or character change  
  
~~~= flashback 


	3. Chapter 2: Rebirth

A shadowed figure watched the girl walk home from the little café and followed her. Her beautiful brown hair was weaved into a French braid, small wisps escaping the rope. Men looked at her from on the street and women whispered about her. The figure looked at the men in jealousy. 'Soon you will come back, princess.' He thought angrily and jumped down into an alley.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Mary Kallinne looked around the graveyard sadly. "Lita, why does he still hurt you, from beyond the grave?" Dust kicked up around James Opel's grave. Mary looked down at it and kicked the ground it swirled from. "So you're back." She hissed angrily.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Raye Hino walked up her hill, singing softly and happily.  
  
"Raye, where have you been?" A short bald man walked up angrily. He tossed his strange looking cape.  
  
"Grandpa, take that silly thing off." Raye reprimanded.  
  
"Never!" the old man said, running off and jumping onto the gate to the temple.  
  
"Grandpa, please."  
  
"Fine." The old man unfastened the cape and let it fall to the ground. "This better be good."  
  
"I went to the café to get some coffee and guess who was there?"  
  
"Who?" the man said, interested now.  
  
"Lita Kino!"  
  
"Never heard…wait. Lita Kino? The chef Lita Kino?"  
  
Raye smiled smugly. "The one and only."  
  
"Wow!" the old man jumped with joy. "Raye is friends with a celebrity, Raye is friends with a celebrity…" he chanted as he walked back in the temple. Raye sighed and looked at the sky. It was going to rain. She sighed and followed her grandpa inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey minna! I hope you are liking my story, ne? Sorry this chapter was so short, but the Lita ones are always longer, and unless these characters have much to say (which, I guarentee you, they probably won't in the first few chapters) or new characters are added (*laughs evilly*) this will be short. Thanks!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	4. Chapter 3: Karaoke

Lita knew people were watching her. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
"Lita!" A girl ran up to Lita.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I doubt you'd remember me...I used to hang around your set, I sang the opening song to your show. My name's Mina Aino."  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. So how's life?" She said. Lita liked her--she was naïve in a sweet way.  
  
"Bad."  
  
Mina laughed. "It usually is. What happened?"  
  
"My fiancé died in a plane crash, one of my only friends is mad at me."  
  
"Oh." Mina said. Her happiness faded. "I'm sorry to hear that. I remember James."  
  
"I miss him." Lita said, sounding nonchalant.  
  
"He just liked you because you were famous..."  
  
"That's not true! Why does everyone say that?!"  
  
"Because it's true, he was an asshole to everyone on the set."  
  
"It's not true." Lita said. She tried to sound angry, but she couldn't.  
  
"Lita, it is." Mina said, hurt in her eyes.  
  
"It isn't." Lita walked away.  
  
Mina ran to catch up. "Let's drop it. Hey, do you like to sing?"  
  
"Sure!" Lita said. To her surprise, enthusiasm leaked out with her voice.  
  
"Cool, I know a really awesome karaoke bar..."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"You don't sound very happy."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh, so you're mad at me already. Well, it's okay...most people don't...they think I'm nosy or a wannabe." Mina said, dropping her head. Lita looked at her eyes and saw only hurt.  
  
"Mina..."  
  
"It's fine, Lita. I thought we might be friends, but I guess not." Crystalline tears fell from Mina's eyes, mixing with the warm rain that had started falling from the dark clouds.  
  
"I can't feel anything, though. I haven't been able to in a while."  
  
Mina looked up and wiped away her tears. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's raining. Let's go inside."  
  
"To the karaoke bar?" Mina said, hope in her voice. Lita envied her for being able to change emotions so easily.  
  
"Sure. To the karaoke bar we go." Lita said and Mina smiled. They walked together to the karaoke bar down the street, chatting and (Mina) laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a short chapter. I'm aware! She has to meet some friends and slowly get her emotions back! So these ARE going to be short, they'll get longer when the plot kicks in better.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least like 10 reviews b4 I'll put out a new chapter.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	5. Chapter 4: Evil Fiances

Mary Kallinne walked through the graveyard sadly, a pale, freckled man with tousled brown hair by her side. "Why did you hurt her so much, James?"  
  
"I couldn't help it, Mary, you know that. I was killed." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a horrible accident."  
  
"That's bullshit, James, and we both know that. Why did you try to kill the pilot?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"James, you did. Then you come back and haunt Lita in her dreams. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mary asked angrily.  
  
"I don't love her. She was obsessed with me, and I tried to pretend."  
  
"Oh, so you break her heart and leave her numb and cold. What a good way to solve your problems." Mary seethed at the man.  
  
He seemed not to care. "Like I could tell her I didn't love her."  
  
"You could, you idiot, and save her a lot of pain and self-loathing."  
  
"Fine, I will now."  
  
"You're supposed to be dead." Mary said.  
  
"Villains don't die, Mary, you know that. Beryl wouldn't let me die, now would she." James smiled and Mary caught a strange glint in his eye.  
  
"Beryl's a bitch..." She muttered. James took his strong hand and squeezed it around her throat, backing her into a tall angel tombstone.  
  
"What did you say?" he hissed.  
  
"Beryl is a self-absorbed, ugly, dim-witted bitch."  
  
"Oh, I am?" The angel turned warm, and when Mary turned(or to the extent she COULD turn, with a hand around her neck), she saw Beryl sitting there.  
  
"Shit." Mary said. "I hate resorting to this." She swiftly kicked James in the balls, turned around and slid a dagger out of her pocket, holding it up to Beryl while James was busy being in incredibly large amounts of pain. She slit Beryl's wrists and ran out of the cemetery, hoping to god that Beryl and James would be in too much pain to follow her. `God, Lita, hide.' She thought, hoping her friend might hear her nervous thoughts. She ran in vain down alleys, trying to get away from the Queen of the NegaVerse and her minion. Fat, warm raindrops splattered her pretty white blouse and red pants.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naïve  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me  
  
I'm more than a bird  
  
I'm more than a plane  
  
I'm more than some pretty face  
  
beside a train  
  
And it's not easy to be me  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see  
  
It may sound absurd  
  
But don't be naïve  
  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed  
  
But won't you concede  
  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
  
And it's not easy to be me  
  
Up up and Away  
  
Away from me  
  
Well it's all right  
  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy, or anything  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naïve  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street..." Raye sang, cleaning the temple with her straw broom.  
  
"You're very good, you know." A man said, his brown hair blown in the light wind. Raye blushed.  
  
"Thank you. Are you here to pray, or listen to my wonderful performance?" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not much in the way of religion." The man winked. "I'll settle for the singing."  
  
Raye stopped in her tracks. She could swear she got a negative vibe from the man. "Seriously, what are you here for?" she said, beginning to get worried. She fingered the pieces of parchment in her pocket.  
  
"You know Lita Kino, ne?"  
  
"No, not really. I met her once."  
  
The man's eyes glowed red. "Liar." He jumped down from the top of the shrine and pulled out a knife. Raye was definitely sensing bad vibes. "Where is she?" he hissed.  
  
Raye was getting scared. Her eyes kept darting to the long, sharp steel blade in his hand. "I don't know!" she cried. "Ask Marie!"  
  
"Who's Marie?"  
  
"The person that probably saw her last."  
  
"Where is Marie?"  
  
"I don't know that either!"  
  
"Do you think you'd know better if, say, you were de--" He said, but Raye ran inside.  
  
She locked the doors, but looked at the thin wood worriedly before dashing off. "Ojiisan!" she cried. The little old man came running, and looking at his granddaughter's scared face, ran back towards the front, Raye not far behind. He ran to the front and went out. Raye watched in horror as the young man swooped down and slashed her grandfather's arm. "Ojiisan!" she cried out, her heart wrenched. The man was going to try to hurt him more, Raye knew, but before she knew what she was doing, fire rushed from her hands. "What the hell?" She said, looking at the flames. But she spent the time the man was hurt wisely--she ran and got her grandfather, then ran to the arcade. "Shimatta! Ojiisan, are you okay?"  
  
The old man looked at his tattered sleeve and his bleeding arm. "Raye, who WAS that?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen to Ojiisan? Who WAS that man? Will Mary be able to get away? And will James find Lita? All this and much, much more in the next two chapters of "Numb Emotions"...  
  
Heehee, my little commercial. Anyway. Review and I'll see what I can do to totally mess up the characters in the NEXT chapter!!!!!!!!! Tee hee...I am so insane right now, you have no idea...  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


End file.
